Eternel (ChrolloKuroro x OC
by Sitou
Summary: Autrefois existait un clan tel celui des Kurutas; les Ims. Ces derniers possaidaient le secret de la vie éternelle, et c’est pourquoi ils furent traqués. Aujourd’hui, seule Sara en était sortie indemne. Loin d’elle l’idée de chercher vengeance, elle tentait plutôt de rendre la gloire passée à ses semblables. Mais pour ça, elle allait devoir faire face a de nombreux imprévus..
1. Préface

Il y avait autrefois, un clan tel que les Kurutas. C'était les Ims, détenteurs de la vie éternelle. Selon les légendes, le cœur d'un de ces membres offrait l'immortalité. C'est pourquoi ils furent traqués, exterminés. Aujourd'hui, seule une personne du clan déchu était toujours indemne, c'était Sara, fille de leur ancien chef. Son but n'était pas dans la vengeance, elle avait dépassé cette idée il y a des années de cela. Elle était bien trop jeune quand son clan fut exterminé pour pouvoir en garder une rancoeur sans faille qui permettrait une vengeance. Elle avait fini par développer un tout nouvel objectif, un but bien précis.

Notre histoire commence bien avant l'acquisition de ce nouvel objectif, pendant le massacre du clan autrefois si prestigieux.

Des cris. Encore et encore. Des pleurs, l'odeur du sang. Tout ça embrumait l'esprit de l'enfant, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait. Son père lui avait hurlé de ne pas sortir de sa cachette, ce qu'il avait fait, sans émettre le moindre bruit. Combien de temps cela allait durer ? Combien de temps allait-il devoir se terrer dans le noir comme ça ? Il mis ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre, mais les cris étaient bien trop forts. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi papa était-il parti ? Et maman ? Quand reviendraient-ils ? L'enfant était trop jeune, bien trop jeune pour comprendre que c'était la mort qui l'entourait. Il avait à peine plus de deux ans quand il se retrouvera seul face au reste du monde.

Peu à peu, le silence retombait sur les lieux. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que plus un bruit ne retentissait aux alentours. Alors timidement, une petite tête blonde sortait d'entre deux pans de mur où elle était cachée depuis plus de 3 heures. Ses grands yeux bleus observaient rapidement le décor dans lequel ils étaient. La petite maison était dans un incroyable désordre; certains meubles étaient fracassés par terre, des débris jonchaient le sol.. le tout rendait la traversée difficile. D'abord paniquée, la petite fille jusque là cachée se précipita pour ranger tout ce chaos : « Si maman voit ça elle va me fâcher » pensa l'être innocent. Et puis, comme prise d'une soudaine lucidité, l'évocation de sa mère la fit tiquer. Où était sa maman ? Avide de réponse, elle se risquait à la traversée des décombres pour finalement sortir de l'humble maisonnette. Ouvrant difficilement la porte, ce qu'elle vit la rassura instantanément. Sa mère était là, ainsi que son père, et tous les autres du village. Plus loin, elle vit sa nourrice, et à côté, son premier ami. Elle courra vers sa maman, qui, comme tous les autres, était allongée au sol. La petite ne comprit pas et appela sa mère, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, elle se mit à secouer le corps, l'appelant un peu plus fort. Ses petites mains furent vite couvertes d'un liquide rouge et des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux de l'enfant. Elle vit que sa mère avait un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine mais ne s'en souciait pas, elle attendait simplement que sa mère se réveille et la prenne dans ses bras. Qu'elle lui caresse la tête en disant que tout allait bien. Hurlant encore et encore l'enfant secouait toujours plus le corps sans vie de la femme qui l'avait aimé plus que tout.

Après ces événements tragiques, la petite avait dû vivre livrée à elle-même. Elle avait marché sans vraiment savoir où elle allait pendant des mois entiers. Un beau jour, un homme lui avait proposé de la conduire dans un endroit où elle pourrait rencontrer des gens comme elle. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle le suivit sans poser de questions sur la destination. La jeune fille était encore dans une sorte de transe, ne comprenant pas le monde qui l'entourait. C'est ainsi qu'âgée de 3 ans, Sara se retrouva dans la ville oubliée de tous, l'Étoile Filante.

Pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années, elle avait vécu dans cette décharge géante sans jamais en sortir. Le monde extérieur lui faisait bien trop peur. Ici, elle avait eu un ami. Un jeune garçon qui l'avait aidée à remonter la pente. Celui à qui elle devait tout ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Ensemble, ils avaient traversés bien des épreuves mais ils en sortaient toujours plus forts. Dans ce désert invivable, elle avait découvert ses capacités. Elle était forte, elle aurait pu être redoutable. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Le garçon quant à lui désirait devenir plus fort, et dans cette quête d'amélioration il avait rencontré un groupe qui pourrait l'aider. Il s'était laissé conquérir par les mots d'un homme aux cheveux de jais qui prônait liberté et délivrance. C'était donc naturellement que les deux amis avaient fini par emprunter des routes différentes. Peut-être leurs chemins seraient amenés à se recroiser un jour, alors ils n'étaient pas tristes. Et c'est ainsi que Sara quitta l'Étoile Filante, pour la première fois en 14 ans.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de retourner sur les terres qui abritaient autrefois son peuple. Elle n'avait que très peu de souvenirs du temps passé ici, pourtant une douce mélancolie s'infiltra en elle quand elle arriva finalement dans le cimetière de ses semblables. Tout était resté à sa place depuis les années où Sara était partie, si bien qu'elle eu l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps. Seule la nature qui avait envahi l'espace lui rappelait que 15 ans s'étaient bel et bien écoulés. Elle fouilla un peu les alentours, se remémorant quelques souvenirs. La jeune fille était venue avec un but précis : elle voulait comprendre pourquoi son peuple avait été tué. À l'époque elle était bien trop jeune pour que son père puisse lui expliquer les particularités de leur groupe, c'est pourquoi elle ignorait les raisons de ce massacre. Et, bien qu'elle ait aujourd'hui accepté la mort de sa famille, la jeune femme avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi on la lui avait enlevée. Des semaines durant, elle passa la zone au peigne fin, ne négligeant pas même une simple pierre posée là. Elle continua jour et nuit jusqu'à finalement trouver les réponses qu'elle souhaitait. C'était un message, laissé par son père, qu'il avait gardé sur lui même dans la mort. Dans la main du squelette qui autrefois se trouvait être un homme droit et fier, se dissimulait une petite clé, destinée à sa fille. Cette dernière fit rapidement le rapprochement entre la clé et la boîte qu'elle avait trouvé dans son ancienne maison quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait été incapable d'ouvrir la boîte en métal car elle était scellée par un Nen très puissant. Sara avait par ailleurs été surprise de savoir que son peuple maîtrisait lui aussi cette aptitude incroyable qu'était le Nen mais elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin puisque personne n'aurait pu lui donner de réponses. Mais sentant qu'elle était sur le point de finir le puzzle, elle découvrit son dernier héritage.

Aujourd'hui, Sara avançait la tête haute, loin de l'ignorance qu'était la sienne il y a de ça quelques années. Elle n'avait pas de regrets et avait de choisi de ne pas continuer sur la voie de la vengeance, conformément à la volonté de ses parents. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient de toute façon par mourir, elle sentait qu'un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Conformément à ce que son père lui avait demandé, sa fille trouverait un moyen de les ramener quand le temps viendra, sans chercher à forcer les événements. En attendant le moment venu, elle avait amélioré ses capacités, aidée par son patrimoine génétique puisque son peuple avait des facultés très impressionnantes. Aujourd'hui la légende des Ims s'était quelque peu dissipée, puisque personne n'avait pu goûter à leur immortalité, malgré la possession de leur cœur. Alors l'opinion commune les délaissa, bien qu'il reste tout de même très difficile de se procurer un de ces cœurs qui battaient encore même des années après avoir été séparés de leur corps.

Arrivant finalement après de longues heures de vol à Yorkshin city, Sara apprécia le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle. Cette fois, elle était enfin prête pour commencer à vivre.


	2. Chapitre1

Enfilant sa blouse blanche pour se diriger au travers de longs couloirs immaculés, la journée de Sara commençait tranquillement. Son quotidien depuis qu'elle avait atterri à Yorkshin était relativement calme, et elle appréciait cette vie qu'elle menait. La jeune femme était devenue un excellent médecin, soignant même les cas les plus désespérés, aidée par ses facultés de Nen. Elle avait choisit cette voie dans l'optique de pouvoir un jour utiliser ses connaissances au profit de la reconstruction de son clan, mais finalement elle appréciait sincèrement ce travail qu'était le sien. L'hôpital dans lequel la blonde travaillait était le plus grand de la région, pourtant tout était relativement tranquille aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas de véritable urgences, rien que de bobos sans grandes conséquences. Peut-être l'approche des enchères annuelles y jouait quelque chose; les gens étaient un peu plus prudents puisqu'ils ne souhaitaient en aucun cas les manquer. De son côté, la médecin était quelque peu curieuse quant à ces enchères, cependant elle doutait y trouver un des cœurs de ses confrères. Mais puisqu'elle ne travaillait que pendant les premières enchères, Sara se dit qu'elle assisterait peut-être à certaines d'entre elles, pourquoi pas après tout ? Replongeant dans son travail, elle repoussa ce questionnement pour plus tard.

Le soir même de cette journée qui s'annonçait pourtant si paisible, elle fut appelée en catastrophe dans la salle où était censée se produire la première session d'enchères. Il y avait eu une attaque sans précédent, et selon les dires de l'homme ayant contacté les urgences, ils avaient besoin de soins immédiatement. Alors l'ambulance traversa la ville plus rapidement que jamais, évitant de justesse la création de plusieurs accidents routiers. Et quand finalement elle se gara devant l'immense immeuble, Sara se jeta hors du véhicule et couru vers la salle qu'on lui avait indiqué. Elle montait les marches deux par deux, ne se souciant pas du fait que ses collègues arrivaient, ou non, à la suivre. Mais quand elle arriva enfin dans la pièce où se tenaient plus tôt les enchères, elle ne vit rien. Il n'y avait pas un corps, pas une trace de sang, rien. Pourtant il y avait des traces évidentes de combat; les impacts de balles jonchaient les murs. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Des centaines d'hommes et femmes étaient censés se trouver là quelques heures plus tôt, ils ne pouvaient pas s'être simplement envolés comme ça ! La jeune femme réfléchit encore un instant avant de finalement revenir sur ses pas. Bien qu'elle était curieuse quant à cette situation, ce n'était pas à elle de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici, sa place était à l'hôpital. Alors, moins dangereusement qu'à l'allée, elle et son équipe rentrèrent sur leur lieu de travail.

Tard dans la nuit, de retour dans son appartement, Sara se remémora les événements de cette soirée. Elle avait obtenu plus d'informations sur cette attaque; la Brigade Fantôme en était la cause. Ces voleurs en avaient après les objets des enchères mais un groupe d'élite envoyés par les parrains avait pu les protéger. Du moins, c'étaient les informations qui étaient communiquées au public. Qu'en était-il réellement ? De ce que la jeune femme se souvenait, le lieu de l'attaque avait été complètement nettoyé, et ce n'était pas par la mafia vu la stupeur sur le visage de leurs agents. Cela signifiait donc que la brigade avait la capacité tuer puis de faire disparaître des centaines de corps sans laisser la moindre trace. C'était tout simplement impressionnant. Mais tout aussi effrayant. Bien que la médecin reconnaissait la puissance du groupe, elle n'en était pas moins pas dégoûtée par leurs méthodes. Depuis que son clan s'était éteint à cause de la cupidité humaine, elle avait un rapport spécial avec la mort, ne pouvant pas pardonner à ceux qui tuent sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle ne vouait pas non plus une profonde haine à ces personnes, simplement elle apprécierait ne jamais croiser leur route et continuer d'exercer sa profession loin des problèmes comme celui-ci. Pourtant, si la brigade était belle et bien à Yorkshin, cette perspective d'avenir était compromise. Lâchant un énième soupir avant d'aller se coucher, Sara chassa rapidement ses idées noires. Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de la tourmenter, si bien qu'elle s'endormit en se demandant si sa tranquillité n'allait pas être mise à rude épreuve.

Le lendemain, sa journée a l'hôpital commença difficilement. Plusieurs blessés assez graves arrivèrent en même temps, ce qui fit courir les médecins dans tous les sens. Ils étaient débordés, si bien qu'ils firent venir Sara aux urgences, qui s'occupait des interventions lourdes. Elle venait à peine de finir avec un homme qu'on lui en assigna un nouveau, et rapidement, la journée passa. Il devait être plus de 20h quand la femme pu enfin souffler. Cependant, ce repos fut de courte durée puisqu'un nouveau patient arriva, serti d'une balle au niveau du foie. Elle devait l'opérer de toute urgence. D'ailleurs, la blonde était prête à entrer au bloc quand on l'appela pour accompagner les ambulanciers chercher une jeune fille qui avait fait un malaise. D'abord énervée, elle refusa sèchement car il y avait bien trop à faire ici. Cependant, la fille qui avait besoin d'une assistance médicale était une petite protégée par la mafia, alors elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se résigner à céder. Agacée, elle monta dans l'ambulance en direction, une fois de plus, de la salle où se tenaient les enchères de Yorkshin.

Le trafic était difficile, le véhicule n'avançait presque pas. La panique semblait avoir submergée la ville, et le trajet censé ne durer que quelques minutes avait finalement pris une bonne demie-heure. Par la vitre du véhicule, Sara pouvait voir de la fumée s'élever d'entre les bâtiments, elle était même capable d'entendre les coups de feux. Il semblait évident que la brigade était de retour parmi eux, jouant une mélodie mortuaire. Pourtant elle inspira un grand coup et tenta de faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle ne devait se concentrer que sur une chose : la patiente qu'on l'envoyait chercher. Ainsi, la jeune médecin ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit qu'une fois leur destination atteinte. A l'entrée du bâtiment, l'équipe médicale avait subit une fouille minutieuse par les agents de la mafia, qui leur montrèrent finalement le chemin vers la chambre de la patiente. Devant la porte, un jeune homme blond aux yeux noirs se tenait droit, exigeant de pratiquer une seconde fouille. Soupirant, Sara se laissa faire une seconde fois avant de pousser la porte de la chambre et d'examiner attentivement la jeune fille. À ses côtés, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants se rongeait les ongles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer Sara les yeux plein de crainte.

**« - Alors docteur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Dites le moi je vous en prie. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à ma fille je- »**

L'homme s'interrompit en voyant le visage rassurant de la femme.

**« - Vous êtes son père ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a rien de grave, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu. La médecin se tourna pour parler à ses collègues. Par mesure de précaution nous allons la ramener à l'hôpital. Je vous laisse vous en charger, j'aimerais vérifier que personne d'autre ici n'ait besoin de mes soins. »**

Les ambulanciers opinèrent avant de commencer à déplacer doucement la fille Nostrad sur une civière. Sara quant à elle quitta rapidement la pièce, s'inquiétant des potentiels blessés qu'elle pourrait trouver. Vu l'ampleur de l'attaque, il était évident qu'elle trouverait du travail. Alors elle monta à l'étage supérieur, inspectant chaque pièce, essayant de suivre les quelques traces laissées. Dans sa recherche, elle tomba sur un homme, assit contre un mur, un trou béant à l'arrière du crâne. La jeune femme se plaça face à lui et examina rapidement l'homme, mort il y a certainement peu de temps. Finalement, elle passa sa main devant ses yeux afin qu'ils se ferment et lui murmura des excuses; elle ne pouvait pas soigner les morts. Ainsi, la jeune médecin était repartie dans ses recherches quand elle entendit comme un grand fracas quelques étages plus haut. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita dans les escaliers, jusqu'à arriver devant la salle qu'elle avait identifié comme étant la source du bruit. Sans se soucier de qui elle pouvait y trouver, elle ouvra franchement les portes et pénétra rapidement dans l'immense pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle observa les alentours, jaugeant la situation. Le mur du fond s'était complètement effondré et en regardant bien, elle pu apercevoir un homme couché parmi les débris. Son instinct de médecin la poussa à courir vers celui qui se trouvait au sol, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu croire, il était bien conscient et ne semblait pas non plus gravement blessé. Plusieurs égratignures et coupures balafraient son visage ainsi qu'une grande partie de son corps. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il semblait fatigué. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses yeux d'un gris très clair et Sara pu observer un étrange symbole sur le front de l'inconnu qui lui semblait pourtant familier. Confuse d'être restée silencieuse face à l'homme pendant de trop longues secondes, elle s'expliqua :

**« Je m'appelle Sara, je suis médecin. Je crois comprendre que vous avez mené un rude combat, laissez moi vous aider. »**

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme prit de ses deux mains la main droite de l'inconnu et ferma les yeux. Elle concentra son aura dans ses mains et fit passer un peu de cette aura dans celle de l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Curieux, il ne réagit pas, se contentant d'observer avec intérêt la faculté qui lui était dévoilée. Rapidement, il sentit une étrange chaleur se propager en lui, et toute douleur et même fatigue disparaissait au fur et à mesure que la chaleur grandissant. C'était une sensation à la fois particulière et agréable. Quand cette chaleur fini par s'éteindre, il lui semblait ne s'être jamais senti aussi bien. Sara quant à elle dégagea rapidement ses mains et se releva, prête à quitter les lieux.

**« Vous n'étiez pas vraiment blessé alors ça a été rapide. Sur ce, je vais voir si d'autres personnes n'auraient pas besoin de moi. »**

Et la jeune femme disparue derrière les portes, sans que l'inconnu ne puisse rien ajouter. Il avait été intrigué par cette capacité, jamais il n'avait vu pareil pouvoir. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne releva la tête que quand il fut rejoins par un petit groupe de personnes qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

**« - Vous avez l'air en forme boss, ce combat était si facile que ça ?**_ Une femme aux cheveux noirs questionna._

** \- Non, ils étaient vraiment forts. Mais je viens de rencontrer une femme très intéressante.**.

** \- Une femme intéressante ?**

** \- Oui, elle se disait médecin. Elle avait une faculté que je n'avais encore jamais vue, c'était comme si elle avait fait en sorte que mon propre Nen me soigne. »**

Suite à ces paroles, un homme aux airs enfantins s'avança. Ses yeux verts pétillaient, semblant avoir compris quelque chose.

**« - Dites moi boss, est-ce que par hasard elle vous aurait dit son nom ?**

** \- Elle m'a dit s'appeler Sara.**

** \- Est-ce qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus ?**

** \- C'est exact. Elle te dit quelque chose Sharnalk ?**

** \- En effet, je pense qu'il s'agit de la fille avec qui j'ai grandit à l'Étoile Filante. Nos chemins avaient fini par se séparer quand j'ai rejoins la brigade, je ne pensais pas la retrouver ici.**

** \- Je vois.**

** \- Inutile d'essayer de voler son pouvoir boss, elle est immunisée face au Nen. »**

Celui se faisant appeler "boss" ne dit plus un mot, signe qu'il écoutait attentivement ce que le dénommé Sharnalk racontait.

**« - En fait ce n'est pas qu'elle est réellement immunisée au Nen, continua le blond, mais plutôt qu'elle le contrôle. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut du Nen des autres, et donc l'annuler en cas d'attaque. La seule façon de la toucher avec son Nen serait de la prendre par surprise, mais avec votre capacité c'est impossible, d'autant plus que si elle vous a aidé tout à l'heure alors elle doit déjà connaître votre Nen et donc votre technique. »**

L'homme aux cheveux noirs opina silencieusement. Une telle capacité était décidément fascinante, et la jeune femme avait capté son intérêt. Il voulait en savoir plus. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la curiosité, car ce soir, une fois que la mélodie funeste de l'orchestre fut jouée, une autre tâche incombait la brigade. Les enchères allaient commencer, il ne fallait pas rater ça.


	3. Chapitre2

Comme toujours, Sara avait entamé sa journée de travail à l'hôpital. Les événements de la veille ne l'avait pas découragée, Néon Nostrad était en parfaite santé et avait pu rentrer chez elle. Après avoir soigné l'homme aux cheveux sombres, elle n'avait croisé personne et s'était décidée à retourner sur son lieu de travail. Ainsi, le lendemain elle avait continué de travailler normalement, soignant les quelques survivants du massacre de la veille, sur lequel elle n'avait eu que peu d'informations. En début de soirée quand elle se prépara à partir, elle fut appelée pour une consultation au premier étage. Elle s'y rendit donc rapidement et, arrivée face à la personne qui l'avait demandée, elle soupira.

**« Je me doutais que tu viendrais. Je t'en prie, entre. »**

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'un bureau et laissa entrer celui qui l'avait appelée. Elle ferma derrière lui et s'assied en face.

** « - Kuroro n'est ce pas ? C'est la curiosité qui t'amène ? »**

Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher un sourire amusé.

** « - Tu ne pourras pas voler ma capacité.**

** \- Il semblerait en effet. Sharnalk m'a parlé de toi. »**

Surprise, Sara se tut un instant. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas revu Sharnalk, avec qui elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance. Jamais elle n'avait pensé entendre parler de son ami dans une situation comme celle-ci, elle avait même abandonné cette idée, tout simplement. Malgré tout, la jeune femme était heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de le revoir, c'est pourquoi elle questionna le chef de la brigade :

** « - Tu connais Sharnalk ? Où est-il ? »**

Kuroro arborait toujours une mine amusée, et, profitant de l'enthousiasme visible de la jeune femme, il lui proposa une réponse.

** « - Je répondrai à tes questions ce soir, aux enchères. » **

Sara marqua un temps de pause. Elle avait sincèrement envie de revoir son ami, mais l'homme qui se tenait face à elle était très dangereux, et elle le savait. En lisant dans son Nen, elle avait pu comprendre qu'il lui avait permis de tuer bien des fois, et malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait que son nom, elle se doutait qu'un homme si fort et présent ici, à Yorkshin, devait forcément avoir un lien avec la brigade fantôme. Alors comment un tel homme pouvait connaître son ami ? Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait savoir.

** « Très bien, j'y serai. »**

Satisfait, Kuroro se retourna sans ajouter un mot avant de quitter le bureau dans lequel ils étaient. Sara ne savait pas si elle avait réellement fait le bon choix, mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté, il valait mieux qu'elle rentre se préparer, car quelque chose lui murmurait que cette soirée allait radicalement changer sa vie.

La nuit venait de tomber quand la jeune femme arriva dans le hall de l'immense immeuble qui accueillait depuis quelques jours les enchères de Yorkshin. Elle était venue une heure plus tôt, souhaitant visiter les lieux avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Cependant, en s'avançant dans le hall, elle pu voir, appuyé contre le mur, l'homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'approcher avant d'entrer dans un ascenseur aux murs de verre. Résignée, Sara l'y suivit, quelque peu tendue. Elle ne put dire un mot de la montée, tentant de calmer l'appréhension qui la gagnait. Heureusement pour elle, l'homme qui l'accompagnait semblait trop concentré dans son livre pour s'en rendre compte, à moins que cela ne soit qu'une apparence. Une fois le son distinct de l'ascenseur annonçant l'arrivée des deux personnes, Kuroro ferma son livre et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être à Sara un restaurant. Elle le suivit de près et tout deux s'assirent dans un coin reculé. La beauté du lieu avait, pour un instant, fait oublier à la blonde la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait observer toute la ville et ses lumières colorées, dansant dans l'obscurité. Elle qui était habituée aux rues sans vie de l'Étoile Filante, elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de visiter la nouvelle ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant, ce qu'aujourd'hui elle regrettait.

** « - Sharnalk est un membre de la Brigade Fantôme. »**

Son enthousiasme réduit en un instant, Sara se crispa. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce cas de figure, mais en entendre la confirmation l'avait rendue nerveuse. Soudain, elle se souvint de sa séparation avec son ami, des années auparavant. Il disait avoir rencontré un homme puissant, qui souhaitait créer un groupe qui resterait dans l'histoire. Un homme aux cheveux sombres et au regard perçant. Maintenant, elle se souvenait de cet homme.

** « Tu es le chef de cette brigade. »**

Tout prenait sens à présent, c'est pour ça qu'il connaissait Sharnalk, et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait trouvé blessé hier; il avait certainement dû se battre contre un des assassins envoyés par les parrains. Elle comprenait pourquoi il lui inspirait tant de crainte, et pourquoi son sixième sens lui disait de fuir. Sara souffla un bon coup. Il était inutile de paniquer maintenant, et quant à penser à fuir, c'était inutile. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle, alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer ne pas le contrarier.

Kuroro lui était resté silencieux face à l'affirmation de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas qu'il était surpris de la voir arriver à cette conclusion, au contraire, il avait révélé son information dans l'espoir qu'elle devine sa position. Cependant il était curieux de la réaction que la blonde pourrait avoir, c'est pourquoi il la laissa continuer.

** « J'imagine que tu ne veux pas me tuer, puisque tu aurais pu le faire à tout moment. Tu sais aussi que tu ne peux pas me voler mon pouvoir alors tu dois avoir un objectif particulier. **_Sara souffla un peu et reprit._** Comme j'imagine que la curiosité t'anime, je te propose qu'on réponde chacun notre tour aux questions de l'autre. »**

Kuroro fit mine de réfléchir. Sa réponse était déjà toute trouvée, cependant il voulait prendre le temps d'observer la femme qui se tenait face à lui. Il avait eu raison de s'intéresser à elle, il la trouvait décidément fascinante. Tant par sa capacité que par sa personnalité; il avait remarqué qu'elle était mal à l'aise face à lui, qu'elle restait sur ses gardes. Et pourtant elle lui proposa ce marché sans sourciller, alors qu'il pourrait obtenir ses réponses sans même prendre la peine d'écouter les siennes.

** « - C'est d'accord, j'accepte ta proposition. »**

Le silence de son partenaire avait fait douter la médecin mais un soulagement apparu rapidement sur son visage à l'entente de la réponse de son interlocuteur. Ainsi, elle commença à poser sa question.

** « - Où se trouve Sharnalk actuellement ?**

** \- Dans notre repère, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à venir ici. **_Kuroro marqua un temps de pause._** Comment fonctionne ta capacité ?**

** \- Je peux contrôler le Nen des gens. Il me suffit de les toucher pour avoir une emprise sur leur Nen, je peux par exemple soigner ou obliger quelqu'un à passer en zetsu. C'est pratique mais parfois l'obligation du contact physique se montre contraignante. »**

Pour illustrer ses propos, Sara mis sa main sur celle de Kuroro et comme la dernière fois, y concentra son aura. Intrigué, il se laissa faire sans dire un mot. Après quelques secondes, il sentit sa propre aura diminuer, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Un instant plus tard, la médecin avait retiré sa main et l'aura du brun était de retour à la normale.

** « - À mon tour; pourquoi Sharnalk vient t-il ici ?**

** \- Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse. **_Sara acquiesça, cette confirmation lui était suffisante. Kuroro continua._** Ton pouvoir fonctionne t-il aussi sur les objets ?**

** \- Oui, tant que le Nen n'est pas plus puissant que le mien je peux le chasser de l'objet, ou bien si le Nen a créé l'objet, le détruire. **_Sara leva ses yeux pleins d'espoir vers le chef de la brigade._** Pourrais-je le revoir ?**

** \- C'est possible. Une dernière question, rejoindrais-tu la Brigade Fantôme ? »**

Surprise par cette question, La jeune femme fut incapable de répondre tout de suite. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement et continua.

** « - C'est hors de question. Je suis médecin, tuer est contraire à mes convictions. Ce que vous faites me rebute au plus haut point. »**

Elle avait sorti ces mots avec une haine non dissimulée. Consciente de la personne qu'elle avait en face, elle rangea sa colère, espérant que Kuroro n'en avait rien remarqué. Mais évidemment, il avait vu la réaction de la femme, et bien qu'il s'attendait à un refus, il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'y opposerait si fermement. Il y avait encore quelque chose à découvrir chez cette femme, il le sentait. Kuroro comptait bien en percer tous les secrets, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait. Calmement, il se leva en faisant remarquer l'heure à celle qui l'accompagnait. Cela faisait presque une heure que les deux parlaient et à ce rythme, ils allaient manquer la session d'enchère de la soirée. C'est pourquoi ils revinrent sur leurs pas pour retrouver le hall et suivre les mafieux qui se dirigeaient dans la salle des enchères.

Sara suivait attentivement les enchères. Les objets lui semblaient tantôt fantastiques tantôt bien étranges. Elle était fascinée par l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette salle, et les prix annoncés à chaque objet. Jamais elle ne pourrait en obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un seul, pourtant parfois, se prêtant au jeu, elle enchérissait dans le simple but de faire monter les prix. Kuroro à ses côtés afficha un air relativement neutre mais semblait s'amuser des réactions de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas spécialement intéressé par les enchères puisque tout ces objets seraient bientôt sa propriété. Cependant la blonde l'intriguait, d'autant plus quand le prochain lot entra en scène.

** « Ce soir, pour vous messieurs dames, un lot d'exception, prisé par tous les collectionneurs ! **_Le présentateur laissa planer le suspens._** Seulement 31 exemplaires dans le monde entier, il est censé apporter l'immortalité.. Je parle bien sûr d'un cœur de Im ! »**

Se levant d'un bond, Sara n'entendait plus rien. Ses yeux fixaient le cœur qui battait dans son bocal, amené par une femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle n'entendait pas la salle qui s'extasiait, les prix qui montaient. Elle ne vit pas la lumière qui passa dans les yeux de Kuroro, ni l'homme qui remporta le lot. Elle ne pensait à rien, se contentant de regarder ce qu'elle ne pensait pas trouver ici. Comment le coeur d'un de ses camarades avait pu se retrouver ici ? Y'en avait-il d'autres ? Elle était focalisée sur le battement du cœur posé sur un simple charriot en bois, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait.

** « - Souhaites-tu l'obtenir ? »**

Ramenée à la réalité, Sara observa Kuroro qui lui avait adressé ces quelques mots. Le regard que l'homme aux cheveux sombres lui portait était très sérieux et une étrange lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux. Elle vit qu'il n'avait pas posé cette question dans le vent, qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il préparait quelque chose, et Sara aurait dû se méfier. Kuroro avait compris quelque chose et l'étau se refermait lentement autour d'elle. Pourtant quand elle avait entendu cette demande, sa réponse avait été instinctive, immédiate. Elle ne s'entendit même pas la prononcer, et n'en garda aucun souvenir.

** « Oui. »**


	4. Chapitre3

Sans trop réfléchir, Sara avait suivi le chef de la Brigade Fantôme jusqu'à son repaire. Le trajet s'était fait silencieusement; la jeune femme était bien trop confuse pour prononcer le moindre mot. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de réfléchir à sa situation, car elle en venait toujours à la même conclusion : elle faisait une très grosse erreur. Mais elle était lasse de vivre comme si le massacre des siens n'avait jamais eu lieu, il était temps qu'elle accomplisse son devoir. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle venait de tomber dans le piège de Kuroro, ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière.

Quand elle pénétra dans le repaire de l'araignée, sa première réflexion fut sur le faut qu'elle n'y vit personne, uniquement un mur de grandes caisses en bois. Ces dernières contenaient d'ailleurs très certainement le butin que constituaient les objets mis en vente des précédentes sessions d'enchères. Finalement, elle se souvint que les enchères du soir étaient toujours en cours, alors la femme se dit que les autres membres devaient toujours y être, c'est pourquoi l'endroit était vide. Cependant, ses questionnements ne durèrent pas plus longtemps puisque Kuroro prit la parole.

** « - Comme tu dois t'en douter, derrière moi se trouvent les objets mis aux enchères. Dans quelques heures, ceux de ce soir finiront au même endroit. »**

Sara écoutait attentivement les mots de l'homme aux cheveux sombres, qui semblait bien plus sérieux qu'il y a quelques instants plus tôt, au restaurant. En le regardant, elle comprit comment il avait pu amener son groupe à devenir des criminels si puissants, redoutés dans le monde entier. L'homme qui se tenait face à elle était calculateur, froid, et d'un charisme impressionnant. Il était calme et réfléchi, et forcée de l'admettre, il était aussi très beau. Lucifer. Il portait bien son nom.

** « - Je peux t'offrir ce que tu souhaites. Cependant, il te faudra payer une contrepartie. »**

Et voilà, le piège se referma sur la jeune médecin. Comment pouvait-elle refuser à présent ? Elle était sur son territoire et il possédait ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde. Avait-elle réellement le choix ?

** « - Je te le redemande, Sara, rejoins-nous. »**

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Cela sonnait comme un ordre aux oreilles de la blonde. Allait-elle pouvoir s'y soustraire ? C'était impensable. Bien sûr, Kuroro ne la forcerait pas à accepter. Si elle refusait, il la laisserait partir. Cependant, il avait influencé son choix, si bien que maintenant, la proposition qu'elle avait refusé net quelques heures auparavant la fit douter. Où était la bonne voie à suivre ? Y'en avait-il seulement une ? Les doutes l'envahissaient, elle avait peur de faire une erreur. Qu'allait devenir sa vie si elle acceptait ? Et si elle refusait, serait-elle capable à elle seule de mettre la main sur ses semblables ? Inspirant un bon coup, Sara ferma les yeux. Après de longues secondes de silence, elle avait finalement fait son choix.

** « - Très bien. »**

Une fois ces quelques mots prononcés, l'ambiance pesante se relâcha presque immédiatement. Kuroro était satisfait, il n'affichait plus cet air sombre, préférant un visage plus amical. La jeune femme quant à elle ne savait vraiment quoi penser de la situation. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix, cependant elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait le mauvais non plus. Soupirant une énième fois face à la situation, elle ajouta calmement :

**« - Cependant, je refuse de vous aider à tuer qui que ce soit. Quand bien même je changeais d'avis je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité dans ce domaine puisque je n'ai développé que des capacités de soutien et de défense. J'ai toujours refusé de m'entraîner dans le but de blesser et c'est pourquoi mon niveau en attaque est ridicule. »**

Kuroro ne le dira pas, mais il se doutait que Sara finirait par lui poser cette condition, tout comme il savait déjà pour ses maigres capacités d'attaque. Il l'avait deviné quand elle s'était opposée farouchement à sa proposition de rejoindre la brigade, théorie renforcée par son statut de médecin et par son appartenance à un clan déchu. C'est pourquoi c'était en connaissance de cause qu'il avait proposé une seconde fois à la jeune femme de rejoindre son groupe. Il avait d'autres projets pour elle, quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

** « - Cela ne me pose pas de problème. »**

Avait-il répondu simplement, ne souhaitant pas encore faire part de son objectif à Sara. Mais contrairement à ce que le chef de la brigade pensait, celle-ci renchérit sur un ton faussement amusé :

** « - Tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ? »**

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du brun. La jeune femme le surprenait de plus en plus, il avait décidément eu raison de s'être intéressé à elle.

** « - Peut-être bien. »**

Leur discussion s'arrêta là, coupée par l'arrivée bruyante des autres membres dans le repaire qui tombait en ruine. Les voix s'élevaient, signe qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de là où se trouvaient les deux nouvellement alliés. La première personne à entrer dans les champ de vision de Sara fut une femme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle fut rapidement suivi un homme de grande taille, les cheveux blonds et l'air strict. Bientôt, tous les membres déboulèrent dans le bâtiment qui tenait difficilement debout, intrigués par la présence de la jeune médecin.

** « - Sara ? »**

Plus un bruit n'atteignait les oreilles de la blonde. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle n'avait pas oublié le son de sa voix, et elle ne le pourrait jamais. Une excitation monta en elle et cherchant, parmi les personnes autour d'elle, son visage s'illumina quand enfin elle le vit.

** « - Sharnalk ! »**

Courant dans sa direction, elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami d'enfance, sans se soucier du regard interrogateur des autres membres de la brigade. Pour répondre à cette étreinte, le blond passa son bras autour de la taille de Sara et vint caresser sa tête de sa main libre. Ils restèrent quelque chose secondes ainsi avant d'être interrompus par un homme en kimono.

** « - Pardon d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais tu pourrais peut-être nous la présenter Sharnalk ? »**

À contrecœur, Sara interrompu leur étreinte et laissa son ami répondre.

** « - Oui bien sûr, désolé. Je vous en avais déjà rapidement parlé hier, c'est Sara, une amie du temps de l'Étoile Filante.**

** \- Celle qui contrôle le Nen ?**

** \- C'est ça. »**

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de coude à Sharnalk. Elle n'appréciait pas énormément qu'il ait déjà révélé ses capacités à la brigade. Le concerné s'excusa avec un sourire amusé, ne semblant absolument pas culpabiliser. Soupirant, Sara laissa tomber et finit de se présenter.

** « - J'ai grandi à l'Étoile Filante avec Sharnalk. Aujourd'hui je suis médecin à l'hôpital de Yorkshin. Et.. elle souffla un coup, se préparant déjà à regretter ses paroles. Je rejoins la brigade. »**

Le blond fut le plus surpris face à sa révélation. Sans chercher à connaître les réactions des autres, il tira le bras de son amie pour l'emmener plus loin, afin qu'ils puissent discuter plus tranquillement.

** « - Je croyais que le combat ne t'intéressait pas ? »**

Sara soupira avant de s'assoir face à son ami. Elle allait subir un long interrogatoire, elle pouvait le sentir.

** « - C'est le cas, le combat ne m'intéresse pas.**

** \- Alors que fais-tu là ?**

** \- J'en suis la première surprise figure toi. **

** \- Comment ça ?**

** \- Je n'avais pas prévu de finir ici pour tout te dire. Mais quand j'ai vu le coeur d'une personne de mon clan aux enchères j'ai.. j'ai merdé. Et maintenant je suis sûre que Kuroro sait que je suis une Im et que c'est pour ça que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Il m'a promis le coeur si je rejoignais la brigade, je n'ai pas su refuser...**

** \- Je vois. C'est difficile de refuser quelque chose au boss de toute façon.**

** \- C'est avec lui que tu as quitté l'Étoile Filante ?**

** \- Oui, lui et quelques autres des membres qui ont vécu là-bas aussi. »**

Les deux amis fraîchement retrouvés discutèrent de bon train pendant de longues minutes. Ils se racontèrent leur vie depuis leur séparation, leur situation actuelle et combien ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés. C'était, pour eux, comme retrouver leur famille perdue. Un second souffle. Sara le taquinait gentiment sur le fait qu'il ressemblait toujours autant à un gamin, il renchérit sur la taille de la blonde. Ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur complicité.

**« - Dis moi Sara, qu'as-tu fait au boss pour qu'il nous observe comme ça ? »**

Ne comprenant pas où Sharnalk voulait en venir, elle se retourna pour voir de quoi ce dernier parlait. De ce fait, elle tomba en effet sur Kuroro, qui semblait bel et bien les observer. Pendant un instant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de soutenir le regard du brun, se noyant dans ses yeux clairs. Mais quand elle se rendit compte de la situation, elle détourna violemment la tête, rompant tout contact visuel. Kuroro s'en amusa et sourit légèrement avant de se replonger dans son livre. Sharnalk quant à lui n'avait pas manqué une miette de cette scène et en profita pour embêter un peu son amie.

** « - Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que notre chef te plaît ! »**

Rougissant de plus belle, Sara s'énerva sous le coup de la gêne.

** « - Tais toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi. »**

Voulant pousser encore un peu plus à bout la jeune femme, Sharnalk ne lui laissa pas de répit :

**« - Je vois que tu ne nies pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est beau le chef, je comprends qu'il puisse te plaire. »**

Se levant d'un bond, Sara s'éloigna de son ami, préférant rejoindre les autres membres. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, simplement terriblement embarrassée. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être taquinée de la sorte, et qui plus est, elle avait bel et bien apprécié ces quelques secondes dans les yeux de Kuroro, où elle avait eu l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour. C'est pourquoi elle était si gênée qu'elle avait préféré mettre fin à la conversation rapidement. Arrivant au niveau des autres membres, elle s'excusa de leur avoir faussé compagnie plus tôt et finit de se présenter. A leur tour, ils lui donnèrent leur nom, qu'elle imprima dans sa mémoire.

** « - La remplaçante d'Uvo hein ? Nobunaga annonça sans grande conviction.**

** \- En effet. »**

Ce fut le chef de la brigade fantôme qui prit la parole à son tour.

** « - Pour Uvo, nous avons fait coulé le sang, nous avons trouvé une remplaçante. Et maintenant, nous allons lui envoyer le type à la chaîne. »**

Tous les membres restèrent silencieux le temps d'intégrer l'information.

** « - Et comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour le retrouver ? **_Questionna Nobunaga._

** \- Réfléchis. Pourquoi s'est-il engagé après de Nostrad en particulier ?**

** \- Je ne sais pas, pour les enchères peut-être ?**

** \- Exactement. Néon Nostrad, sa fille, collectionne les parties de corps humain. **

** \- D'accord, mais en quoi ça nous mène à cette enflure qui a tué Uvo ?**

** \- C'est simple, on sait grâce aux prédictions que le type à la chaîne possède les yeux écarlates. Tout comme le clan des Kurutas. On peut donc en conclure qu'il en est un survivant venu pour chercher les yeux de ses semblables. »**

Sara était impressionnée par les facultés d'analyses de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Si la conclusion semblait logique, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point il lui aurait fallu réfléchir pour arriver à une telle réponse avec si peu d'informations. De ce qu'elle avait comprit, un homme aux yeux écarlates avait éliminé un membre de la brigade, et rien qu'en connaissant la personne pour qui cet homme travaillait, Kuroro avait réussi à deviner son objectif. La jeune femme l'observait demander à Kurotopi de tracer la copie des yeux qu'il avait faite. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, très confiant. Pendant un instant, la prestance qu'émanait de cet homme la fascina. Kuroro la fascina. Elle comprit pourquoi Sharnalk l'avait laissé pour le suivre. Elle-même se sentait maintenant capable de tout abandonner pour le suivre s'il le lui demandait. Elle aurait dû être effrayée de cet homme, le repousser de toute ses forces. Mais elle en était incapable, il l'attirait tel un aimant. Et à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se défaire de son emprise. Mais le voulait-elle simplement ?

** « - Sara ? J'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes pour cette tâche. »**

Les paroles de Kuroro stoppèrent les divagations de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qui avait pu se dire mais elle se doutait qu'il parlait d'aller chercher le fameux "type à la chaîne", et bien évidemment, de l'éliminer. Cependant, elle avait déjà fait part de sa réticence à participer à ce genre de mission, ainsi elle était dubitative face à la demande du chef de la brigade. Ce dernier semblait avoir compris le malaise de Sara et lui fit signe de la rejoindre avant de demander aux autres membres de se tenir prêts à partir. Tout deux s'éloignèrent un peu, sous l'œil curieux de Sharnalk.

** « - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te demander de participer. Je veux simplement t'avoir à mes côtés pendant la mission. »**

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Sara. Avait-il intentionnellement choisi des mots ambigus pour la déstabiliser ? En tout cas le résultat était là; la pauvre fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles. L'espace d'un instant face à ce comportement, un sourire presque doux se dessina sur le visage de Kuroro. Peut-être était-ce volontaire, peut-être pas. La jeune médecin ne savait plus quoi penser, ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Plus elle tentait d'y mettre de l'ordre et pire c'était. Alors elle abandonna, et d'une voix à peine audible elle répondit :

**« - C'est d'accord. »**


End file.
